


Mastering Wizarding Etiquette

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's knowledge of wizarding dating etiquette is a bit rusty. Happily, he's a quick study. </p>
<p>Written for Wand_in_a_Knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastering Wizarding Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> **Creator's Notes:** THIS WAS FUN (if a bit scary).  
>  Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for the lightning fast beta reading, to Amorette for passing on this prompt (first times are my fave!), and to the mods for running this crazy thing.
> 
> Also, nothing you recognize is mine.

~

Mastering Wizarding Etiquette

~

“So it’s your third date tonight,” Hermione said. “Anything special planned?” 

“And here we go,” muttered Ron.

Puzzled, Harry looked back and forth between them. “Not really. I thought we’d go to dinner, maybe go for a walk after. So far that’s seemed to work out pretty well.” 

Hermione nodded. “And then after that?” 

Harry shrugged. “I’ll probably go home. I’ve an early meeting in the morning and—” He frowned as both Hermione and Ron stared at him as if he had two heads. “What?” 

“It’s your _third date_ , mate,” said Ron. 

“Yeah, I’m aware of that,” said Harry. “I can count.” 

Hermione put a hand on Harry’s arm. “Did you ever read that book I gave you, Harry?” she asked. 

“Which one?” Harry sighed. Hermione gave him books at every opportunity. “If it’s the one about common household wizarding spells—”

“Not that one, the one on wizarding etiquette.”

Harry coughed. “Work’s been busy, so no, I—”

“Was it Madam Morrison’s Mastery of Manners?” Ron butted in. “Even I’ve read that, mate.” 

“You have?” Harry blinked. 

Ron flushed. “Well, maybe not cover to cover, but Mum insisted I read the important bits.” 

Harry was getting a bad feeling. “Which are?” 

Hermione leaned forward. “Harry, it’s pretty traditional for wizards to get…serious on the third date.”

“Serious? Meaning?” 

Hermione went bright red but continued gamely on. “I mean have sex. And if they don’t, it generally means they’re not meant to be, and they move on.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You have got to be joking.” When neither of his friends laughed, however, he blinked. “You mean all through school when people were dating—”

“No, not when we’re children,” Hermione clarified. “But as adults, yes. It’s test of compatibility, and if there’s no meshing of magic when they…you know, then what’s the point of continuing?” 

Harry gnawed his bottom lip. “So, to be clear, I have to sleep with Severus tonight or there probably won’t be a fourth date.” 

“Pretty much.” Ron smiled. “Although it is a gentle way to break up with him if that’s what you—”

“I’m not breaking up with him! It took me months to work up the courage to ask him out in the first place! There is no way I’m bollixing this up. Plus,” Harry continued in a small voice, “I like him. A lot.” He exhaled. “I just thought we’d have more time before our, well, first time.” 

“Do you need more time?” Hermione asked. “How are things going between you?” 

“Brilliant. At least I think they have been.” Harry sighed. “I’ve sort of been waiting for him to make the first move as far as anything more than holding hands, though.” 

“Well you were the one who asked him out,” Hermione pointed out.

Harry groaned. “Let me guess. Which means I’m the one who has to initiate sex?”

“Well, yes.” Hermione coughed. “But holding hands is encouraging.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off an impeding headache. “We can’t go straight from holding hands to shagging, Hermione! Bloody hell. I’m so fucked.” 

“Or not,” said Ron helpfully. Although when both Harry and Hermione glared at him, he did have the grace to look sheepish. “Sorry.” 

“Right,” said Hermione briskly. “You’ll need to do something special tonight. Maybe cook him dinner at yours?” 

“You should probably clean first,” muttered Ron.

“Yes, thanks for that,” Harry said dryly. He sat up straight. “Maybe I could have it catered.” 

Hermione nodded. “You could. Although wouldn’t it send a better message if you cooked yourself?” 

Which was how Harry found himself leaving work early that afternoon to go home to prepare for Severus’ visit. His earlier owl to Severus, inviting him to come to Harry’s that night, had come back so quickly Harry was sure Severus must have been waiting by the window for it. 

By the time seven rolled around, dinner was done, the wine was breathing, and Harry was struggling not to panic. All that kept running through his mind was sex, sex, sex. Sex with Severus. What positions would they should try. Would Severus be more traditional? Or would he want to do something too…exotic for Harry. Not that Harry had tried all that many things. Maybe he should have asked Hermione for a book on wizard sex. Did wizards do it differently? What if—?

The doorbell rang and, exhaling, Harry went to answer it. “Severus.” He looked positively edible in a white shirt and black trousers. Harry smiled as confidently as he could. “Come in.” 

Severus, a bottle in one hand and flowers in the other, inclined his head and stepped inside. “Harry. Good evening.” He thrust the flowers at Harry. 

“These are beautiful, thank you.” Taking the flowers, Harry said, “I’ll put them in some water.”

Severus followed him into the kitchen, watching silently as Harry found a vase and arranged the flowers. And now that Harry knew the expectations for the night, things felt…awkward, strained. 

“We don’t have to drink this tonight,” Severus said, placing the bottle on the counter. 

Just then, Harry was pretty sure he’d need to drink every bit of the bottle he’d opened and the one Severus had brought just to get up the courage to initiate sex with this man. He cleared his throat. “I already opened one to breathe, but we don’t have to drink that one, I just thought it paired well with dinner, which isn’t anything too exciting, just spag bol, although it’s something I’ve been cooking for a while, so I’m decent at it and—”

Stepping forward, Severus placed a hand on Harry’s arm and Harry stammered to a stop. “You’re nervous.” Severus said quietly. “Why?”

Harry exhaled. “I realise there are expectations for tonight, and I want it to be good.”

Severus’ eyes widened for a moment. “You mean…intimacy?” 

“Well…yeah.” Harry bit his lip. “I only just found out today that we’re supposed to sleep together tonight, but we haven’t even kissed, so you’ll excuse me if I’m a bit on edge—”

“First,” interrupted Severus, “we don’t have to do anything we don’t want to do, wizarding dating etiquette be damned. And second—” He paused, slowly leaning in. “We can solve the kissing issue right now.”

As Severus’ lips met his, Harry’s eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head, opening his mouth to welcome the slow slide of Severus’ tongue. “Mmm,” Harry moaned as the kiss deepened, wrapping his arms around Severus’ waist to pull him closer. 

It was sublime. Severus’ trim, firm body pressed Harry against the counter, and as a thigh slid between Harry’s legs, Harry realised he was hard. Really hard. Achingly so.

Severus’ tongue was mapping his mouth, exploring, teasing, and Harry responded in kind, stroking every surface of Severus’ mouth thoroughly. 

When they pulled apart, they were both panting, and Harry could feel Severus’ erection against his leg. 

“Well,” murmured Severus when he’d caught his breath. “I believe that answers the compatibility question.” 

Harry laughed softly. “I’ll say. Do you still want to eat dinner, or—”

Severus’ lips curved up. “As tempting as it is to, shall we say, have dessert first, I believe we should eat the meal you prepared.” His heated gaze made Harry’s legs tremble. “After all, I suspect we’ll need our strength.” 

Somehow, Harry made it through dinner, although by the time they’d eaten and finished the first bottle of wine, he was practically vibrating with desire. 

Reassuringly, Severus seemed to be suffering the same effects. He frequently lost his train of thought during their conversation, and when Harry wasn’t staring at his mouth, he was staring at Harry’s. 

“This is ridiculous,” Harry finally said. “Can’t we just—”

“I believe we can,” murmured Severus. Standing, he held out his hand to help Harry up. “Bedroom?”

Leaning in, Harry kissed Severus, and, as the kiss heated up, they stumbled towards the bedroom, tearing at each other’s clothes along the way. 

Harry tried to touch as much of Severus’ lean body as he could, caressing his shoulders and arms, back and arse once they were bared. Severus’ hands were busy, too, and by the time they tumbled onto Harry’s bed, they were wrapped around each other. 

Severus shifted, and, settling on top of Harry, he whispered, “What do you want?” 

Slow and sensual was for later, Harry decided, and, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck, he said, “Whatever you want. I just want you in me.” 

A slow smile spread over Severus’ face, and, with a word, he conjured lube. Then, with slick fingers, he pressed Harry’s legs apart before preparing him, stretching him carefully even as Harry writhed beneath him, begging with his whole body. 

Harry, awash in sensations but needing more, arched up, devouring Severus’ mouth before whispering, “Enough. Just fuck me. Please!”

The words sent a tremor through Severus, and, with a growl, he rolled onto his back, pulling Harry with him until he was straddling Severus. “Then ride me,” he said, eyes blazing. 

“Yes,” Harry hissed, and, Summoning the lube, he coated Severus’ cock liberally before shifting backwards until Severus’ cock was nudging at his hole. With Severus helping, Harry guided his cock inside him, moaning as Severus’ thickness breached him. 

“Gorgeous,” Severus whispered, his hands steadying Harry’s hips as he inched down, feeling every millimeter of Severus’ cock as it moved deeper inside him. 

Hands braced on Severus’ chest, Harry began to move his body up and down, and with each downward side it got easier until Harry was taking Severus fully inside himself. He increased his pace, his breath hitching as Severus’ cock brushed his prostate, sending waves of pleasure shooting up his spine. 

Soon, Severus began to arch upwards, meeting him on each thrust, and the world narrowed to Severus moving in and out of him, and to Harry grinding himself onto him. 

When his orgasm came it was almost a surprise. Harry leaned down and Severus’ arms came around him, holding him, cradling him. Then, pressing his face into Severus’ neck, Harry closed his eyes and moaned as his cock pulsed once, twice, a few more times, spilling come onto his and Severus’ bellies. 

With a growl, Severus rolled them back over and, even as Harry was still convulsing from his orgasm, started to fuck him in earnest. Here was the rough fucking, the deep thrusting Harry had expected, had craved, but there was edge of tenderness to it, something more. 

Opening his eyes, Harry looked up at Severus, who was bent over him. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes.” 

“Mine,” Severus bit out as his pace increased. “Mine!” 

The word sent a thrill through Harry. “Yours,” he agreed, winding his legs around Severus’ waist and clutching at his shoulders.

With a grunt, Severus came, his rhythm faltering as he pumped his essence into Harry before he collapsed on top of him, panting. After a moment, he slid out of Harry and onto his back.

Yawning, Harry curled close to Severus, smiling when his arms went around him. “I see what you mean about needing to build up our strength,” he murmured. 

Severus’ laugh vibrated through his chest. “Dessert was worth it, however, was it not?” 

“Yeah.” Harry nuzzled Severus’ chest. “So you got a bit…possessive there towards the end,” he said hesitantly.

Severus went stiff. “If it was unwelcome, I…apologise—”

“Don’t.” Harry closed his eyes. “I liked it. It was more than welcome.” 

“Indeed.” Severus’ body relaxed. “Then our…arrangement remains intact?”

Harry smiled. “Yes,” he said. “So, what do should we do for our fourth date? Are there any rules to follow?” 

“As far as I’m aware, wizarding etiquette has nothing to say about that,” Severus murmured. 

“Then we’re on our own?” Harry chucked. “Whatever shall we do?” 

“Oh,” said Severus, sliding his thigh between Harry’s legs. “I suspect we’ll manage.” 

~


End file.
